Never talk to Strangers
by friendswiththepinkmountains
Summary: you're talking to strangers on omegle. these one's are different to the ones that you have spoken to before. they listen. they want to help
1. Chapter 1

**stranger 1: so, what do you want to know?**

you: I keep on having nightmares. But... they feel so real

_**stranger 2: what are they about?**_

you: A world. A world... you won't believe me.

**stranger 1: try me.**

**_stranger 2: we'll believe anything. that's why we're here._**

you: My parent's didn't. They think I'm crazy.

They're about a world inside computers.

**stranger 1: the grid.**

you: How did you!1!

_**stranger 2: we know the grid.**_

**stranger 1: now we've heard that, we're going to tell you something.**

you: What about?

**stranger 1: ever heard of a man called sam flynn?**

you: he's the one that owns that big computer company, right?

_**stranger 2: it's one of my hobbies.**_

you: you're sam flynn?!

**stranger 1: sam! we weren't going to... oh, never mind. it's more important you know.**

you: ...about what?

**_stranger 2: tron._**


	2. Chapter 2

You hear a loud buzzing and groan. Another day of school. You flail your hand around the air randomly, and thwack your alarm clock. You got up and fling on some clothes, yawning.

"Honey! It's time to come down!" You heard your Mum's voice call from below. You leap down the stairs three at a time. You swing round the banister and into the kitchen. You sit down at the table.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" your Mum asks. You shake your head.

"Have you washed your face?" your Mum asks. You shake your head.

"Have you packed your bag?" your Mum asks. You shake your head.

"Have you done anything?" your Mum asks. You shake your head. She puts her hand to her forehead.

"Why don't you speak to me anymore!" she groans desperately. You shrug. She places your breakfast in front of you, and walks away. You shovel the food down your mouth, and get up. You open the front door and leave. You start to walk to school. On your way past, you see the old arcade. You notice something that you've always walked past and ignored. Five massive letters hang over the entrance.

**FLYNN.**

You suddenly remember the conversation that you had last night on omegle. You want to go in. School starts in almost two hours, so you'll have time. It couldn't hurt... could it? You walk in, curious. Immediately lights flicker on and loud music starts to play. You look around at all of the old arcade games. One catches your eye. It says in big black letters...

**TRON.**


	3. Chapter 3

you : Who are you? Really!

**stranger 1 : Sam Flynn**

you : you were telling the truth!

_**stranger 2 : well of course we were!**_

**stranger 1 : and I think you know by now that we were telling the truth about the grid too.**

you : but... but how is it possible? Everything in my dreams... It's all real! I've seen it!

**stranger 1 : So have we. Believe me... I was just as scared when I first got in.**

you : you got in?

_**stranger 2 : yes. that's where he met me.**_

you : you were from there?

_**stranger 2 : not exactly**_

**stranger 1 : Quorra i- **

you : is that you're name... Quorra?

_**stranger 2 : Yep.**_

**stranger 1 : Like I was saying... she's kind of a miracle**

you : meaning?

_**stranger 2 : you wouldn't understand. It's...**_

**stranger 1 : very complex**

you : I'm fifteen, I think I can understand!

_**stranger 2 : do you remember when we were that young and innocent?**_

**stranger 1 : yeah... we thought we could take on the world. It's so cute when you hear them say it themselves. "I think I can understand!"**

you : HEY! Stop talking about me as if I'm not there!

**stranger 1 : I mean, honestly "I'm fifteen!" ha!**

_**stranger 2 : Sam, they asked us to stop!**_

you : thanks Quorra.

**stranger 1 : we need to talk... face to face.**

you : can't we do that over skype? Like we did before?

_**stranger 2 : no... that's too public.**_

you : I'm not meeting up with you! You're complete strangers! I know about internet safety!

**stranger 1 : Go to the arcade. Play on the Tron game. We'll meet you in there.**

you : did you listen to a word I just said! I'll report you!

_**stranger 2 : Don't worry... you don't have to go. We understand. I wouldn't go if I were in your position.**_

**stranger 1 : Quorra! We need to-**

**_stranger 2 : If you need us again we'll be online. We always are._**

_stranger 3 : hello Sam, Quorra._

you : who's that?

**stranger 1 : I don't know! Quorra! A little help here!**

_**stranger 2 : Sorry... we've got to go. Log out of your account straight away. Don't go back onto it. Delete it if you can. They're on it. Be careful! If you have any questions go to the ar-**_

**MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION**


End file.
